Aquella Amistad la Recordare con una Sonrisa
by Amaisupresh
Summary: "¿Quieres seguir asi?" sabia la respuesta ella y yo tambien... nuestra amistad era algo valioso pero ninguna de las dos quiere seguir peleando una y otra vez... One-shot


_**Esta historia fue escrita por mis propias manos, pero l**__**os personajes "The Adventure Time" No me pertenecen. **_

* * *

AQUELLA AMISTAD LA RECORDARE CON UNA SONRISA

* * *

Hace unos 400 años atrás se conocieron por primera vez; Marceline una chica hermosa de piel pálida, unos ojos pequeños rasgados del mismo color que la intensidad de noche, cabello negro rebelde, una nariz pequeña y de piel suave como las mismas nubes aunque fría por que a pesar de estar ahí viviendo su corazón ya no latía. Y Bonibel una preciosa chica de piel rosada como si siempre se sonrojara, unos ojos negros inocentes, cabello rosado largo de un aroma exquisitamente dulce que te embriaga hasta dormir apaciblemente.

Cada una tenía su propia personalidad, muy diferente a la otra; Marceline rebelde y alegre mientras que por el otro lado se encontraba Bonnibel callada e inteligente. Muchos dirían que al conocerse ambas se opondrían si quiera a estar a 10 m de distancia, pero no fue así el caso, en lugar de ello se hicieron muy buenas amigas, con el paso del tiempo se contaban hasta los mas mínimos detalles sobre su alrededor. Y después de unos cuantos años inventaron una lista donde ponían sus puntos de vista de cómo se relacionaba la gente cuando se desconocía y se tenía una amistad:

Relaciones entre las personas:

Conocidos (1): Son personas que realizan comentarios entre sobre las pequeñas cosas que pasan a diario y no son muy relevantes.

Conocidos (2)**: **Se tiene cierto interés o agrado por la persona, los cambios de personalidad con conocido (1) y conocido (2) son visibles.

Amigas (1): Puedes confiar en ciertos aspectos para contarle.

Amigas (2): La confianza termina en cierto punto al cual ya es más que confianza, como; problemas, pensamientos escondidos de los demás, puntos de vista sobre algo en cuestión, etc.

Amigas (3): Ya no es necesario decir "guárdame el secreto" porque es fácil deducir que lo hará.

Amigas (4): Las dudas, los complejos, el temor a algo puede ser respondido con la respuesta que te de tu amiga, el apoyo nunca falta.

Amigas (5): Sabes lo que le falta, lo que le sobra, etc. y aun así nunca le dejas de conocer.

Aquella lista, se convirtió en algo real para ellas y sabían que se encontraban en el punto más alto de la amistad. Pero después de cierto tiempo, poco a poco algo fue sucediendo, ciertas cosas empezaron a pasar, comenzaban una, tras otra pelea. De momento se encontraban esas preguntas "Hace tiempo éramos inseparables, pero justo en estos momentos por cada simple cosa comenzamos a pelear ¿En realidad seguiremos siendo amigas? ¿Podremos seguir así? ¿En realidad que pasara después?" Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Después de 300 años de amistad Bonnibel le dijo a Marceline.

"Marcí, somos buenas amigas y lo sabes, confió plenamente en ti no hay cosa alguna que te esconda aunque luego me digas que me guardo los secretos de la ciencia para mí misma pero son cosas simples que se pueden comprender con la práctica, pero lo que son los temas de amor, alegría, tristeza, la familia, etc. que tú crees simples para mí no lo son porque no tienen una respuesta fija, ahora yo estoy en un conflicto interno se que tu también no solo soy yo y mi pregunta es ¿Quieres seguir asi?"

Marceline simplemente se quedo callada con la mirada abajo sin saber que responder, Bonibel solo siguió hablando "N… no es que no quiera seguir siendo tu amiga en verdad la pregunta no sabía si decírtela o no, pero viendo como van las cosas creo que es mejor preguntártelo ahora que después de años en donde ya ni pio podamos contarnos y tener esa duda siempre presente al respecto de si aun seguimos siendo amigas".

Marceline tenía la respuesta solo que simplemente no sabía cómo decirla, para que no quedaran en malos términos, respondió "Bonni, eres una buena amiga, me alegra que lo hayas preguntado y no haya tenido que ser yo, aun cuando fría soy sabes que es porque me cuesta decir lo que pienso y quiero, mi respuesta lo más seguro es que la sabes, solo que la quieres confirmar ¿No es así?" Bonnibel sonrió con los ojos llenos de tristeza ante ello respondiéndole con un "Si, en verdad quiero que lo confirmes". Y comenzó Marceline a responder…

"Eres mi mejor amiga pero no quiero seguir con estas dudas que me inundan, no quiero lastimarte es algo en lo cual no soportaría un minuto más y tampoco quiero resultar dolida por una amistad. Quiero que seamos simplemente conocidas, como antes unas desconocidas que se conocen muy bien… en verdad te agradezco por todo, los secretos guardados, las parrandas, las noches de vela, y la compresion que teniamos cuando nos gustaba el mismo chico" Esbozo una última sonrisa evitando soltar lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse "Adiós chicle…" y con esas últimas palabras salió volando del lugar directo hacia su casa.

"Adiós tanofobica…" Con una última sonrisa en el rostro y mirando hacia arriba sus ojos comenzaron a temblar por que poco a poco salían las lagrimas reprimidas. Otras princesas amigas de aquel dúo tenían la duda de por qué se empezaban a distanciar, aun cuando se juntaran todas y disfrutaban de su compañía veían siempre que ellas tenían un vinculo especial, pero de un momento a otro Marceline empezaba a distanciarse. Bonni no sabía que responder, así que simplemente decía "Ya saben como es Marcí jeje…." con una risa nerviosa siempre decía aquello… pero sabían las princesas como era aquella chica nerviosa, ellas sabían bien que algo pasaba.

Un noche después de tantos años, la vampira se encontró de nuevo con la princesa "Ola chicle, ¿Qué tal las cosas con las demás? ¿No me digas que grumosa aun sigue con Brad?" decía entre broma y broma, pero solo la princesa permanecía callada en donde se encontraba… "Hey te hablo, responde niña" molesta empezó a jalar a Bonni, cuando de momento noto que una lagrima broto de ella… y comenzó a decir Bonnibel:

"Marcí… ¿porque me duele tanto ya no estar contigo como antes?, sabía que no iba a ser fácil hacer aquello, lo sabia… pero ahora no se cómo responder a las preguntas de las demás, cada salida con ellas, siempre me preguntan lo mismo ¿Y la vampira? ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Se pelearon de nuevo? ¿Se reconcilio con ese bruto de Ash? esa pregunta me hace reír por que se que no regresarías con ese tipo. Pero… la pregunta que más me duele afrontar es la de… ¿Ya no son amigas? como respondo, que les digo… Marceline" Entonces comenzó a hacer pausa entre cada palabra que dijo después "¿Tu- crees-que- podríamos- volver-a-ser…" antes de terminar lo que diría fue interrumpida por una vampira dolida que no paraba de sonreír porque sabía que si no sonreía rompería a llorar… y comenzó a responderle.

"No, no podemos volver a ser amigas, no quiero regresar a lo mismo una y otra vez, mi respuesta no la quitare ni la borrare del pasado porque es algo a lo que yo decidí hacer. Si siempre hubiera esa palanca de retroceso que no existe, ni siquiera te hubiera conocido a ti o a las demás, por ello no regresare como un perro con el rabo entre las patas a nuestra antigua amistad, quiero estar contigo como una persona entre tantas y sonreír contigo de cosas raras." Y de una voz dolida comenzó con otra un poco quebrantada "Pero… la confianza que se tenía antes ya no va a regresar, comprende eso, serás muy sabionda pero este tipo de cosas siempre dudas, piensa las cosas porque aunque quizás no sea la correcta es algo que tu decidiste hacer que te quede claro" Al terminar eso empezó a reír un poco "pequeña inteligente jaja y tranquila yo responderé por ti dime ¿cuándo volverán a salir?" Ante esas palabras duras pero ciertas Bonnibel solo respondió…

"Sera mañana de nuevo a las 3:00 pm en el lago" la vampira al escuchar eso simplemente empezó a flotar para salir con su salida de siempre pero fue detenida por la princesa "Marcí… muchas gracias" y la nombrada sonrió ante ello, quizás ya no vuelva a haber tanta confianza pero aun así se podían proteger la espalda de la otra.

Al día siguiente a esa hora mientras las princesas se acomodaban para un picnic una vampira con sombrero y pantalones puestos que no había sido vista hace años volvió, todas se alegraron pero al ver que Bonni no estaba ahí casi ya iban a salir corriendo a traerla para que de nuevo estuvieran juntas pero Marceline las detuvo:

"Hey chicas, tranquilas no vallan por ese chicle molestoso" Bufo entre una risa y prosiguió "Haber, donde ha estado esta sexy chica, ¿pues en donde más? viajando pero de noche por que el estúpido del sol siempre viene en la mañana, y ¿porque vengo ahora que es de día?, porque ese chicle dijo que ustedes estaban muuuuuuy preocupadas por mí." ante el comentario directo de la vampira reaccionaron con un mismo semblante que significaba que si la habían extrañado pero no lo dijeron por entristecer mas aun a Bonnibel "Bien ¿qué paso conmigo? pues madure un poco… creo… jejeje ¿Me pele con ese chicle?, la verdad no se… ¿el dejarle el ojo morado a alguien es signo de pelea?" todas se quedaron con una misma cara que decía a gritos ¿Qué hiciste que cosa? volvió a reírse la vampira por la ingenuidad de aquellas princesas, cuando vieron como se reía supieron que era una de sus tantas bromitas, luego respondió la otra pregunta que le molestaba el solo imaginarse aquello "¿Qué si regrese con ese estúpido de Ash?, como sería tan bruta para hacer algo así!? A menos que se me borre el caset, habría una pequeñísima posibilidad pero como eso no va a pasar yo seguiré soltera de aquellos rabos verdes y estúpidos" y termino con la última pregunta "¿Ya no soy amiga de ese chicle? pues ciertamente ya no, en estos momentos simplemente somos aquellas personas en las cuales la amistad nunca se borra ni se borrara, por que fue algo parte de la vida de su existencia y de la mía, mientras no muera yo o ella, aquella amistad seguirá presente como el aroma de un flor extinta, ahora solo seguimos caminos separados que hace tiempo un día se conectaron…" y termino con una mirada triste, después de un silencio incomodo para todas las presentes volvió Marceline a mirarlas de frente para terminar con una frase "La sesión de preguntas de hoy se acabo, se cuidan chicas" sonrió por última vez y se fue.

Desde ese día aquella vampira no volvió, y en sus años de ida aparecieron los nuevos héroes de OOO… y eso ya es otra historia. Solo terminaremos con lo que la vampira solitaria piensa actualmente, mientras pasa por un castillo que le da nostalgia:

Muy pocas veces lamento lo que hice, pero sé muy bien que no lo tengo que hacer y recuerdo aquella pregunta "¿Quieres seguir así?" pequeño pedazo de chicle –rio- si es algo que al final siempre regresara una y otra vez solo con un punto y aparte puede acabar. Aunque una se muera por dentro tiene que decir lo que es mejor.

Bonni… veo nuestra amistad en algún punto de mis recuerdos que siempre atesorare, los momentos, la alegría, las amigas que hicimos juntas son nuestros recuerdos, y querer olvidarlo es como si no quiera ver parte de lo que fue la existencia de alguien más y la mía. Aunque duela por dentro, aunque mil agujas pasen por tus sentimientos, aun cuando se quebrante la voz, las cosas ahí no acabaran, siempre habrá un punto incierto al final. Y yo muy seguramente seguiré sonriendo pase lo que pase.


End file.
